Mischief master
by The Lollipop Ghost
Summary: Just Loki causing some mischief... to the Avengers despair
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

They had all been shocked when Thor announced that he would come to live with them, and that he also had taken his super annoying little brother along with him.

I mean seriously, Steve Rodgers, also known to many as Captain America, practically fainted. Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, went into protest and would not come out of his room and Bruce Banner, The Hulk, no one had heard from in days.

Oh well, they all settled in eventually. Loki who hadn't seemed any happier about it they were, could almost always be seen with his nose in some kind of book, and he wouldn't leave the library unless it was totally necessary.

* * *

It all started one day when Tony thought it was a good idea to play a prank on a certain Hawkeye and went to the god of mischief for advice.

"Hey! Loki." Tony came running into the library where Loki was reading a book about… was that unicorns? Where did that book come from? It wasn't in his book collection. He made a mental note to ask Thor later.

"Do you want to help me play a prank on Barton?" He asked, making it sound like they were going on a holiday or something.

Loki kept reading.

"Pleeeaaaaase?" Tony tried.

Still no answer.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He sounded like a little kid begging his mother for candy.

As if understanding that he would not get any peace, Loki glared at Tony over the top of the book. "No!" he said loudly.

"Oh come on, you're no fun." Tony turned and left the room. He did not see the wide grin that crossed Loki's face as he turned back to the book.

* * *

A few days later Tony came walking into the kitchen, where the Avengers would meet to discuss… super, secret superhero stuff that is none of your business, only to find everyone staring at him before bursting into laughter. "Guys, what's wrong?" he tried. More laughter. "Seriously guys."

"Y-y-your h-ha-hair" Clint managed to say, rolling around on the floor, and then proceeded to hand him a mirror, which seemingly came from nowhere.

Tony stared with horror at what he saw. Of course, he was still as good looking as ever, except, his hair was FREAKING PINK! All that hard work for nothing, it was a disaster!

"WHO DID THIS?" Tony screamed. If looks could kill every other person in the room would be lying dead on the floor by now. Well they were on the floor, just not dead… yet.

That moment, Loki came running into the kitchen, screaming about the strange creature that had found its way into the library.

"It's black and fluffy with a long tail and its soooo cute, can we keep it. PLEEAASE?" he almost shouted in excitement and showed the little black kitten he had kept hiden under his jacket. "It's…" his face engulfed in a devilish smile as he looked at Tony. "So, I see you liked your new shampoo?"

"YOU DID THIS?" Tony yelled after Loki as he chased him out of the kitchen.

All the others heard was Loki's evil chuckle and Tony's curses as they raced around the tower. "AND YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THE KITTEN!"

* * *

The next morning they all found themselves around the breakfast table, eating of course, breakfast, when Thor announced that he would like to learn how to bake cookies.

"You sure Thor, baking doesn't really seem like your thing?" Bruce, for some reason looked disturbed by the thought of the god of thunder in the kitchen, with all the kitchen stuff, baking cookies.

"Of course I am sure son of Banner," the god almost looked insulted. "Loki will help me, right brother?"

* * *

In the end Loki had agreed to help Thor bake some cookies. Those damn puppy dog eyes had won over him again, but maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

Scratch that, this was torture. Thor jus would not shut up, the oaf absolutely had to try to engage him in some totally useless small talk.

"And we were heading up the hill when we saw them, big robotic creatures…" Thor was in the middle off a story of one of the Avengers latest missions when he suddenly stopped and whispered; "I'm sorry about your magic brother."

Loki sighed, that was ages ago, seriously, you would have thought he would have gotten over it by now, it wasn't even his fault. It was Odin who was a magic stealing idiot.

"Would you please shut up about the magic for a second and start mixing the damn ingredients" Loki almost demanded, and or once Thor was silent.

"Could you get the sugar for me brother, I always confuses it with salt you know."

An evil grin spread on both their faces, not many knew this but Thor enjoyed a good prank almost as much as Loki and what a great opportunity…

* * *

Several hours later the cookies were finally ready to eat, the Avengers members who weren't immortal gods had been dying to taste them, simply because, who doesn't love homemade chocolate chip cookies.

As they sat by the coffee table, in front of the big flat screen covering the wall, they were in the middle of watching The Lord of the Rings, Steve took his first bite of his cookie. Instantly he spit it out. "WHAT SORT OF EVIL S THIS?" he cried.

Thor and Loki sat there having a god time as the others enjoyed (not really) the far too salty cookies, well that was until…

"F**k!" Tony cursed looking at Bruce who had started to turn green. "Everybody save yourselves, jolly green giant on the way!"

* * *

Days later Natasha Romanoff was having perfectly fine afternoon by herself, watching romantic, girly movies and eating ice cream when Clint came crying into the room, well shit.

"Tasha," he complained. "I can't find my bow." Well hat explained it.

"Have you looked for it?"

"Off course." Clint cried and left the room.

She was left alone for about a half hour when she again was disturbed, this time by a very confused Steve.

"What's wrong Steve?" she asked.

Steve looked at her confused. "I seem to have forgotten where I left my shield." He then left looking even more confused.

Next it was Tony and Bruce. It seemed that all the lab stuff had gone missing, including some secret experiment things that wasn't really all that secret anyways.

And then there was Thor, who threw a temper tantrum because he couldn't find any pop tarts.

"I SHALL HAVE MY POP TARTS LADY NATASHA!" he to eventually left.

A thought popped into her head just as a certain god of mischief walked casually into the room.

"Loki," she said. "What exactly did you do?"

* * *

**Okay, so this might not be the best of stories but, it's like my first fanfiction ever so, please tell me what you think**


	2. Prank war

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"LOKI YOU LITTLE DIOT!" Clint stormed into the library.

"What is it Barton, that have you stomping around and yelling in the library, commonly known as a place of silence? Am I to assume that you are unaware of what a library is?" Loki said quietly but loud enough for Clint to hear.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" Clint roared.

"No I don't. Can you please tell me what exactly I have done?" Loki's voice was just a little bit too innocent.

Clint glared at him.

"Oh that, that had nothing to do with me." The lie smoothly crossed his lips. They were now standing so close that their noses almost met.

"Tell me then," Clit whispered in a way that would send chills down the backs off even the bravest of people. "If not you, then who?"

"I don't know." Loki lied just as calmly. "Have you tried Stark?" Clint then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Clint came storming into the lab where Tony and Bruce were working on something

"Hi Legolas, what's up?" Tony said from across the room.

Clint looked furious. "TONY STARK YOU S.O.B! HOW COULD YOU?"

"My dear Hawkeye, what exactly do you suppose that I have done?" Tony was totally calm.

"MY BOW IS FREAKING INK BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS IT, I DECLARE A PRANK WAR! If you could please write your name on the dotted line." Clint held out a contract like piece of paper which Tony signed before dramatically storming out of the room again.

Tony looked to Bruce who groaned. "It seems like we've got a prank war on our hands."

* * *

The clock was exactly 3.01 AM when the alarm bell rung, waking everyone from their beauty sleep.

"What the heck." Bruce grumbled as they all scrambled into the meeting room for emergencies, only to find Tony sitting fully clothed, in an armchair, waiting for them.

"Dear fellow avengers, and Loki, I called you hereto inform you all about the upcoming prank war between me and Katniss over there." He said pointing to Clint.

"You are all allowed to participate, but try not to destroy the tower, because…"

"Wait," Loki interrupted, "You woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us about a FREAKING PRANK WAR?" he glared at Tony who glared back.

"Well, it's your fault. I mean, I think we all (except maybe Clint) know who really turned Clint's bow pink and it wasn't I."

Loki smiled sheepishly. "Well shit, would you look at the time. Seems like I've got to go. Bye." With that he hurried out of the room.

"Wait…" the rest of them turned towards Clint who had only just seemed to pick up on what exactly had happened. "LOKI YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

About two days later, Tony could be seen walking restlessly around the tower looking furious, wearing a ball gown. Trust me, it's a hilarious sight.

"Pepper!" He ran to catch up with her, stumbling in the long dress. "Have you seen Barton?"

"Not recently," she said trying to stifle a laugh. "I see you liked his dress?" For some reason she was now looking concerned, even thought she was still trying, and failing, at hiding a little smile.

"That was him? SHIT! I thought that was Loki."

From somewhere in the tower he could swear that he heard someone scream his name, "STARK!"

"Yeah, of course, what did you think? Wait, scratch that last part, I know exactly what you thought, but what did he do that didn't have anything to do with the dress?" Pepper stared questioningly at him.

"Someone stole all my alcohol." Tony was fuming, glaring at Pepper.

"Oh that, that was me." Pepper stated as if she was doing him a favor (which she kind of were).

"Y-y-you? How could you?" He was now moping at her, doing a pretty nice impression of a fish.

"You drink far too much already, and the last few days you and the rest of the Avengers have been running around the tower like crazy. Heck, yesterday, Bruce woke up with green hair and almost hulked out on me. So I am banning you from alcohol."

With a "NOOOOOOO!" from Tony who was staring at her with wide eyes she walked away.

* * *

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Steve was yelling across the room pointing at his face, stalking straight towards… Bruce?

What was wrong was obvious though, actually it was the most obvious thing about the whole situation.

The clock was about 7 in the morning, when Steve decided that it was a good time to go for a morning run, well that was until he looked in the bathroom mirror an saw his reflection.

His skin was… No, it was too horrible to describe.

Anyway, there he was, still in his PJ's if I might add, glaring at Bruce who was trying his hardest to look serious but did not quite manage to hide a smile.

"Yes, yes I do think it is funny."

"You think it is funny to mess with other people's skin tone? Because I can tell you it is not. Turn it back!" It was strange how much he managed to sound like a child who wanted his favorite toy back.

"Relax, it'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

And that is why you should never mess with Bruce's hair or you might (if not extremely careful) also just find yourself one day walking around with deep purple skin.

* * *

"Loki." It was in the middle of the night and everyone were… well, at least they were supposed to be asleep, but it seemed like someone snuck out and were now having a meeting in the dark.

"Natasha." Loki acknowledged her presence. His green eyes shone brightly in the where he stood a few feet away from her his back turned away.

"Are the plans ready?" Natasha's voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Of course my dear Romanoff." They looked at each other.

"Great."


	3. BFF's

**Hi... So, I guess this is the part where I tell you how sorry I am for updating late... Oh well, I'm soooo incredibly sorry! To anyone who is actually reading this, I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week. Anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Loki?"

Tony Stark casually walked into the main kitchen, where everyone seemed to be lately.

"No… I think he went down to the city with Natasha." Bruce said, "They've been gone for hours."

Right then they heard laughter, and not even a second later Natasha and Loki burst into the kitchen, broad smiles visible on their faces.

"That was so fun!" Natasha laughed, "We've got to do that again!"

Loki smiled. "Well of course my dear Natasha."

It all got even weirder when they both started jumping around clapping and telling each other girly stories, not even noticing the other people in the room. Wait… Was that shopping bags they were holding? So that's where they had been. Who would have guessed?

"Oh, oh! I have an idea!" Natasha shouted out in excitement. "We can have a SLEEPOVER!"

"Yeah, and we can totally fix our nails and braid each other's hair, oh, and weapon practice…" Loki said in a slightly lower voice, and the strange thing was, they couldn't detect even the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was almost as if he was… exited?  
"YES, YES, YES!" they both squealed before they ran out of the room leaving the others to stare wide eyed at them as they argued about who came first and then… total silence.

"Okaaay… Tony broke the total silence, "What just happened?"

* * *

One week later the "manly" part of the avengers were going crazy. Especially Steve and Clint who, even though they would never admit it, both had a (not exactly secret) crush on Natasha. And as we were having a nice, sunny talk about the devil…

Natasha Romanoff walked right past them, with, of course, Loki by her side. It would seem that they never left each other's company now days, not even for a few seconds. For some reason they were suddenly BFF's. Almost unbearable, that's what it was.

Tony of course, found all this very, no, extremely amusing, and how he chose to show this… well, you don't want to know. Let's just say it consisted of white fluffy angel wings, a strange golden harp and a whole lot of big, masculine diapers…

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Natasha answered, surprisingly since she usually chose truth.

"Okay…" Loki thought for a moment, "Oh, I've got it! You have to persuade JARVIS to blast Justin Bieber from every speaker in the tower… the entire night." An evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh no, come on! Then we will have to listen to it too." Natasha seemed skeptical about the idea.

"No we won't, because we will be prepared." A light seemed to go up for her and they exchanged evil smiles before going on.

"Loki, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" Loki crossed his arms and pouted as though he was offended.

"Come on, can't you for once in your short time of knowing me choose truth? I mean, I chose dare."

Loki huffed. "I am the god of lies, to choose truth would be against my nature. So no, I will not choose truth."

Natasha glared at him but didn't say anything more about it. "Okay then, I dare you to tell me what happened to your magic."

"You can't do that!" Loki declared as he was stubbornly tying to stare down Natasha, which he failed at… miserably.

"Well obviously I can, actually, I think I just did."

Loki grumbled something about unfair game, but after a while, even he had to give in to Natasha's steely glare.

"Okay, okay. So I came to Asgard, and Odin, so angry upon seeing me, cast a spell on me that bound and nearly removed all my magic. Then Thor, the big oaf that he is, overreacted and brought me here, end of story!" Loki's voice grew louder and angrier for every word, and he had barely finished the story before he stormed out of the room.

As Natasha tried to follow him, she was stopped by a smug looking Tony.

"You two lovers having some love trouble?" He said in a singsong kind of voice.

"Screw you Stark!" Natasha didn't even glare at him before she went looking for Loki again.

* * *

"Hey Steve, you there?"

It was dark, very dark. Almost so dark that it was almost impossible to see anything.

"Yes Clint, I'm here. Tell me again, why exactly did we have to meet in the dark?" Steve asked before turning on the light switch.

"Come on Stevie, you ruined it." Clint complained as he decided to come down from whatever high place he had placed himself in, and landed right behind Steve.

"Whoa," Steve jumped. "Where did you come from?"

Clint's face now held an expression that looked way too innocent. "Who, I? I've been here the whole time."

Steve face palmed. "I know that, that's not what I meant!"

Clint rolled his eyes and…

**"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH…"**

Clint didn't have time to react as… That, suddenly started playing, at full volume from everywhere in the freaking tower.

"WHAT THE F**K IS HAPPENING!?" They heard Tony scream as they hopelessly tried to get away from the terrible sound. "JARVIS, WHY IN THE FREAKING H**L ARE YOU BLASTING JUSTIN BIEBER!?"

Through all the music, they heard a loud BOOM and suddenly there was a large hole in the wall. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, IS THIS YOUR DOIG MAN OF IRON?" They heard Thor shout in his unbelievable loud voice.

"Don't look at me; I don't know what's going on either." Tony held his hands over his head in some sort of sign of surrender as he stumbled through the wall. "Hey! You two, group meeting outside this tower in five minutes…. NO, BRUCE! NOT THE COUCH!"

* * *

"Stark, my brother and lady Natasha does not seem to be here."

They were now standing outside Stark tower where everything was… surprisingly quiet… and cold. Right now everyone were looking around, very confused, only to see that Thor was right.

"Should we go looking for them?" The ever so thoughtful Captain America suggested.

Tony thought for a bit before he angrily exclaimed; "Loki, you little shit!" At the others confused looks he added; "For some reason I have a feeling that they're not really in the need of help at the moment. Now, can we please get out of here, I'm freaking freasing!"

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think? Please review, it would make me very happy:)**


	4. Fury's afraid of what?

**Hi:):):) Hehehe... I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, even though I said I would. The thruth is that I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter... And even now I'm not quite sure I liked how this Chapter turned out, but oh well... Hope you like it:) **

* * *

"Tony!"

Loki had just laid his eyes on a strange black box resting on the bed of his room.

"Hey Lokes, what's the prob?"

Tony stalked into the room.

"What is this mystical, black box that has found its way into my room?"

Tony burst out laughing, before his expression changed into one of total seriousness.

"Wait, you seriously don't know? Where have you been living, under a rock? This is hilarious."

Tony's newly found smirk quickly left his face at Loki's deathly glare.

"I beg your pardon. Asgard is definitely not a rock!"

"Okay, Okay. It's just an expression. FYI, you know, for your information, in case you were wondering… Don't look at me like that… Anyways, that thing is called a computer, and it's… You know..? I'll just show you how to use it."

* * *

"And that's how you use a…"

Tony had just finished an hour long speech about computers and how they work, when he noticed that Loki wasn't paying attention, but rather typing away wildly on the keyboard.

"Loki, what are you doing? Hey, wait! COME BACK HERE!"

Loki had just sprinted out of the room, with the computer, laughing manically with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

"TONY STARK YOU –" (The next words used in is sentence, were so crude and impressingly colorful that the writer of this story decided that it would not be appropriate in a story such as this) "TELL THAT –" (*Beep, beep, beep*) "MASCINE OF YOURS TO LET ME IN!"

At this moment Tony had taken cower behind his brand new couch, that by the way was very cool, but not at all a good hiding spot.

"Sir, it would seem that Nick Fury is demanding to be let in." The British voice of JARVIS stated… Was that amusement in his voice?

"I can hear that JARVIS. Don't let him in. I'm not home."

"Too late."

They heard a ding and a seriously pissed off Nick Fury stormed into the room.

"ANTONY EDWARD STARK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL-" (Do you think he would turn too dust if I tried to wash his mouth with soap?) "-KILL YOU!"

"What's up Nicky?" Tony asked as casually as possible while he crawled out from behind the couch.

"What was so important that you had to come all the way over here?"

"OH SHUT THE-"

"Justtell me already, what exactly have I supposedly done now?"

If possible, Fury now looked even more furious.

"YOU KNOW-" (Fury…) "WHAT YOU DID! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO HACK SHIELD!"

The shock on Tony's face was priceless.

"Wait… WHAT?" He could just not understand what had happened. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he had no hacked SHIELD, at least not very recently. At least, he didn't think he had… But if not him then…DAMMIT LOKI!

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ANYTHING DONE, BECAUSE ALL THE FREAKING COMPUTERS WILL SHOW ARE-" (I am warning you. I will hunt you down and wash your mouth with soap.) "KITTY PICTURES!"

If it wasn't for the… Actually, there wasn't anything that could oppose what Tony saw, but that was impossible because Tony could have sworn that for a moment, Fury almost looked scared.

"FIX IT!"

"Whoa there One eyed pirate man, calm down or you're gonna set fire to something. I will have you know that I have not hacked SHIELD in at least a month, which by the way is a new record." Yhe pride in Tony's voice was so obviously fake that it was almost painful.

"And tell me, why exactly should I believe y-Aahhhh!"

Fury let out a girly scream and did a giant leap to the top of a shelf stocked away in the opposite corner of the room.

"What the-"

"Meow." A black cat strode into the room almost as if it owned the place, you know, the way cats usually choose to walk into rooms.

The whole situation was so amusing that Tony was having a hard time not breaking down in laughter.

Meanwhile Fury had gotten over his earlier shock and had quite impressingly managed to crawl down from the shelf. As he had regained his composure, he said, "Err, as I said, you will fix the problem immediately, and now it would seem that I have some super-secret agent business to take care of. Have a nice day…" Fury then proceeded to glare at the cat, that that for some reason looked like it was having the time of its life, before running, looking very important indeed, out of the room.

"Okaay…" Tony said before getting back to work… and hunting down a certain god of mischief, whatever came first. Where did that cat come from by the way? Probably another one of Loki's ,oh so magnificent, pranks.

Right then Bruce walked into the room.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"Except for the sky? Nothing much. Did you know that Fury is afraid of cats?"

Bruce looked confused, then looked down at the black cat that was now nuzzling Tony's leg.

"Is that why Loki's cat is here?"

…"LOKI!"

* * *

**Tony: I thought I told Loki that he couln't keep that damn kitty!**

**Fury: Why does he get to curse and I dont**

**Me: Because he is awesome**

**Fury: Grumbles in the backgrond.**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Sooo, tell me what you think:)**


	5. Trouble at the helicarrier

**Hi :-) Sorry about the long wait, haven't really felt much like writing lately. But now I'm back! So... Enjoy!**

**I do not own.**

* * *

"Hey, Brucie. Have you seen Loki?"

Tony walked causually into the lab where Bruce was working on some kind of experiment.

Bruce sighed. "No Tony, I have not seen Loki. Why?"

"Dunno, it just seem so quiet today. I feel like he is up to something."

Tony walked over to Bruce. "What are you working on anyways?"

"Oh, it's some kind of-" Bruce was interrupted by the sound of Metallica suddenly blasting from Tony's cell phone.

"Crap! Fury is calling."

* * *

_One hour earlier at the helicarrier:_

Fury was bored to say at least. You would think with being a super spy, protector of the human race, that a little peace and quiet was all that you'd wish for. But when nothing has happened in two weeks... Oh, and also there was the report that had to be finished by the end of the week. Fury sighed, he hated writing reports. Right then however, a loud bang brought him out of his thoughts.

"Fury, we've got an emergency. You're needed in the conference room." Agent Hill's voice said over the radio.

Fury felt a smile come upon his face and he sprinted out of the room to see what the emergency was.

* * *

When Fury got down to the conference room though, he wasn't smiling anymore. There was no people there, like at all. The area was completely empty.

"Agent Hill!" Fury shouted over the radio. "Get your ass up here!"

In an instant she was by his side. "Sir?" She asked.

"Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, that just a minute ago you called me and said there was an emergency and that I was needed in the conference room. So where are all the *beeeeep* people!?"

Agent Hill looked confused up at her boss. "Sir, I assure you, I have not called you about any kind of emergency in almost two weeks. Well, except yesterday, but that was about the ice cream machine.

"And as for the people, I do believe you sent them home."

"What the *beeeeep*do you mean I sent them home? I would do no such thing!" Fury glared at her, if there was one thing he hated it was being taken as a fool.

"Well you did tell them to get of the base... Although the exact words you used might have been a little more colorful."

If Fury hadn't been so angry at the time, he probably would have smirked at that.

"And when exactly was this?"

"About an hour ago, sir." Agent Hill curiously followed her boss as he started running towards his office.

* * *

The sight that greeted him when he came to his office made him stop in his tracks. There wasn't an inch of it that wasn't covered in colorful post it notes. How many different colors does these things come in? Fury thought as he looked around the room. And that's when he saw it. In his chair, _his chair,_ someone had put a teddy bear. A big teddy bear. A big teddy bear supporting a black eye patch and a pirate hat.

He heard Agent Hill's gasp as she came up behind him.

"Get Stark on the phone!" Fury growled.

* * *

"STARK! GET YOUR *BEEEEEP* ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL *BEEEEEEEP* KILL YOU!"

That was all Tony and Bruce heard before there was a bang, almost as if Fury had thrown his phone in the wall or something, and the line went blanch.

Bruce looked at Tony. "What have you done this time?"

"I have no idea." Was the reply. "But I guess I'll just have to find out." And then he left.

* * *

When Tony first got to the helicarrier there was two things that hit him. One: How extremely quiet it was. I mean, the place was empty of people, and that never happened. Two: The whole place was filled with post it notes in all colors imaginable. Well, that certainly explained why Fury was angry.

As he walked towards Fury's office, he saw a shadow, and he could have sworn he heard a cackling laughter. Wait a second, he knew that laughter.

He followed the shadow as quietly as possible into a dark room, and when he got close enough he grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around. And as he had guessed, right before him was Loki. That little...

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He tightened the grip around Loki's shoulder till it was almost painful.

"Let go of me Stark or I'll-!" Tony put his hand over Loki's mouth to keep him from talking.

"You'll do what? Cover me with post it notes?" Tony said sarcastically. "Get back to the tower at once!"

"And how exactly do you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know just do it!"

They glared at each other in a silent but almost deadly battle until Tony sighed and said: "Fine! Wait here till I'm finished talking to Fury."

* * *

The talk with Fury didn't take long. After Fury had stopped yelling at him and had finally realized that he had nothing to do with it all he had to do was promise that the Avengers would come and help clean up (which by the way he felt was totally unfair) before he could go.

Now all he had to do was fly himself and Loki back to the Avengers tower. He just hoped Thor never found out about this.

* * *

**Fireworks exploding in the sky.**

**Loki: Hiding behind the couch**

**Loki: "Brother, what are those things in the sky?"**

**Tony: "Dude, you haven't seen fireworks before?"**

**Thor: "Don't worry brother! I shall save you from these so called fireworks!**

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm going to try to get Loki's magic back in a couple of chapters, so if anyone has any idea how, please tell me. I'm kinda running low on ideas at the moment. **

**Anyways, before I forget. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :-) **


End file.
